This invention relates to a swing measuring device for measuring the inclination and height of the swing plane of a baseball bat and the speed of the bat.
Heretofore, there has not been available a swing measuring device of this type which could be used outdoors. Accordingly, in order to train baseball players, it was necessary to provide a particular area in a gymnasium under safety control. Thus, it was rather difficult to train baseball players with high efficiency.